The present invention refers to a shiftable pedal bearing for a bicycle or the like, and in particular to a pedal bearing of the type having a bearing housing, a gearing with pertaining chainwheel and a disk which extends parallel to the chainwheel, and with a pedal crank carrying crank axle which axially traverses the pedal bearing housing and accommodates a switch shaft which is connected to a coupler and actuatable from outside by a shifter so that the coupler is engageable with circumferential and offset recesses of the chainwheel or with circumferential and offset recesses of the disk.
German publication no. DE-A 38 27 819 discloses a shiftable pedal bearing of this type for a bicycle or the like, in which the coupler, through axial displacement of the switch shaft, is shifted between two switching positions for engagement with the chainwheel of the pedal bearing or with a planet cage in order to effect a speed variation.
This known pedal bearing requires that those parts which rotate relative to each other during riding are provided with relatively large recesses to ensure engagement by the coupler without causing a blockage or jamming of the gearing during the shifting process. However, the adverse effect of employing such relatively large recesses is the creation of a disturbing play which causes the rider to have an uncomfortable feeling because of the perception that the operative connection between the pedal cranks and the crank axle is not maintained.